


Auntie Pez

by Writinginstardust



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fluff, Long distance dating, Multi, Quarantine, Skype Call, auntie pez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: They're separated by an ocean in the midst of a global pandemic but fortunately Skype is there to make up for the distance in some way. On one particular call, Pez is joined by an unexpected but very cute guest and it gets the girls thinking.
Relationships: June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran/Percy "Pez" Okonjo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Auntie Pez

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline is being ignored in some such way in this because the fic came from a prompt about the watering a fake plant joke but the idea I eventually ended up with worked well on the whole quarantine thing going on so we're either pretending they got together before 2020 or the pandemic is happening in the future. It doesn't really matter which since this is fic but figured I'd mention why that is in case you were left wondering.

“Oh my God, the _lag_ ,” Nora groaned as the image of Pez on June’s laptop froze again. “Can everyone get off the internet so we can use it?”

“We’re not the only ones stuck in a long distance relationship during this quarantine y'know, Nora,” June replied.

“I know, but come on. We’re in the White House, shouldn’t everything here get priority?”

“She has a point,” Pez agreed. At least the voice connection was still working. “This call could be something important.”

“It _is_ something important,” Nora argued.

“I think he meant like a matter of national security, babe,” June chuckled

“Yes, but the country is already in crisis mode, our relationship doesn’t have to be. We deserve the bandwidth.” She flopped down on her back and started checking through the news updates while they all waited for Skype to start working properly again.

“Is that a kid?” June asked a few moments later and Nora propped herself back up to have a look herself. The image on screen had at last unfrozen and there was indeed a small child crawling into Pez’s lap. She raised an eyebrow but returned to her browsing a moment later.

“Yeah, I’m looking after her for my cousin.”

“Alone?”

“Yeah.”

“I can’t believe someone left you in charge of a child.”

“And why not?” Pez asked in mock offence, his tone and expression almost entirely ruined by the little girl currently playing with his face. “I’m very capable.”

“Honey, please believe me when I say I mean this in the nicest possible way, but I wouldn’t trust you to take care of Alex for a day, let alone a child.”

“Alex _is_ a child,” Nora quickly pointed out but June waved her off.

“I kept that plant you gave me alive for two years, I can keep a kid alive for a few hours.” He gently pulled the little hands from his face and situated the girl more comfortably in his lap, reaching off to the side and grabbing a toy to keep her busy. 

“Those two things do not equate,” Nora muttered distractedly.

“The plant _we_ got you?” June asked.

“Yeah, the pretty purple one you got as an apartment warming gift.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t you keeping it alive.” She bit down on her lip, trying to keep from laughing.

“Of course it was. I watered it myself every day.” He’d looked away, down at the child as she whined at him to play with her, and didn’t notice June’s predicament as he gave in to the whims of the little girl.

“It’s a fake plant, Pez.” He froze.

“…”

“You’ve been watering a fake plant.”

“…I was wondering why it bloomed year round.” June finally couldn’t hold it anymore and burst out laughing. That caught Nora’s attention enough to put her phone away and fully refocus on their conversation.

“Wait, what happened?” she asked, swivelling around on the bed so she was lying on her stomach and able to see the laptop screen.

“Pez has been taking care of that plant we got him,” June explained through chuckles.

“I thought it wasn’t a real one.”

“It wasn’t.” 

“So you’ve been watering a fake plant for _how_ long exactly?”

“…”

“Two years,” June replied for him. Nora’s lips twitched as she tried to repress her laughter at Pez’s moment - or years, she supposed - of dumbassery. 

“Go ahead, laugh at the idiot,” Pez sighed. “But that aside, I’m still a perfectly capable babysitter.”

“Uh huh.” Nora didn’t sound entirely like she believed that. “Well you haven’t burned down the house and she’s not crying so I guess you’re doing something right at least.”

“See. I told you.” A minute of no attention was apparently too much for the child and just as he was trying to convince the girls of his capabilities, she threw a soft toy at his face and whined loudly. “Okay, Asha, sorry Auntie Pez isn’t giving you enough attention.” He picked up the toy and started playing with her.

June and Nora were left cooing and awh-ing at the sight before them as Pez attempted to keep Asha entertained and continue their conversation. They were both proven very wrong in their accusations that Pez would be a bad babysitter after only a few minutes. He was a natural with her and she seemed to be having a brilliant time in his care but eventually started growing tired.

“I better put her down for a nap,” Pez said as she flopped against him, yawning widely. “I think she’s getting a little bit tired.”

“Yeah, sure looks that way,” June said with a fond smile at the pair of them. “Go take care of her and call us back later.”

“Will do.” He turned back to the girl in his arms. “Okay miss, let’s get you to bed. Say bye to June and Nora.” Asha offered a sleepy wave as she blinked at the camera and June and Nora just about melted.

“Bye Asha.” They waved with big smiles as she turned back to snuggle into Pez’s chest. He shifted to support her with one arm, the other moving to blow the girls a quick kiss.

“Love you two, talk later.”

“Love you too,” both girls replied, blowing their own kisses and ending the call.

“Okay, please tell me I’m not the only one who found Pez with a kid far too adorable,” June said as she closed the laptop and laid back on the bed, pulling Nora along with her.

“You weren’t the only one,” Nora quickly assured her and shuffled around to get more comfortable next to her girlfriend, both of them pulling out their phones to do various tasks in a comfortable quiet. A few minutes later both their phones chimed with a Snapchat notification from Pez. They opened it to find an adorable picture of Pez laying somewhere, Asha snuggled comfortably on top of him, sound asleep.

“How did it get cuter?” June halfheartedly complained.

“I don’t know, but I think we might have been wrong about his ability to take care of a child.” The implication of that was left hanging for a while, neither of them entirely sure what to make of the day’s revelation or their thoughts on it. It was something to consider though and something to discuss, just, maybe another day. Perhaps someday he wouldn’t be just Auntie Pez anymore.


End file.
